


[podfic] i get to be the other half of you

by growlery



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the recent court decision, they've got a few more options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i get to be the other half of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i get to be the other half of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227513) by [psikeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bh2lnmtexee84e3/nomanita.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-get-to-be-other-half-of-you)  
mp3 / 4:57 / 4.8MB


End file.
